Question: Compute $1+6\cdot2-3+5\cdot4\div2$
Explanation: When solving this problem, we must remember to apply the order of operations. First, we perform all cases of multiplication and division from left to right to obtain

\begin{align*}
1+6\cdot2-3+5\cdot4\div2&=1+12-3+5\cdot4\div2\\
&=1+12-3+20\div 2\\
&=1+12-3+10.
\end{align*}Next, we perform all the required additions and subtractions from left to right. We get  \begin{align*}
1+12-3+10&=13-3+10\\
&=10+10\\
&=\boxed{20}.
\end{align*}